Time of Dying
by madwriter223
Summary: Song Fic Zim's thoughts after he is attacked in his base. slight Zadr, some Gore, H/C later on.


**Song by Three Days Grace, _Time of Dying_**

**Time Of Dying**

//On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes//

Zim lay on the ground, his alien blood pooling around his body. He hissed in pain, when Kep twisted the spider-leg lodged in his back to the side.

"You're not so tough now, are yah Zim?" he grinned maniacally, then detached the leg, limping away on the remaining three. "This base is mine now."

Zim kept his eyes on the other Irken, barely managing to keep them open from blood loss. Why on Irk had he let that psycho in?!

//Dead I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare//

Living on Earth so long has made him weak. Otherwise he would have never taken pity on the Irken. He would have never believed that sob-story about his ship breaking down, and wanting to fix it in his base. He would have known the idiot was up to something, especially after noticing his ship was fully functional. And then he wouldn't have stupidly went to ask an explanation, thus ending with his squiddly-spooch getting impaled.

//I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying//

At least GIR managed to get away before Kep destroyed it with that blasted laser-gun that he used earlier to rob him of his right antenna. That one had really hurt.

He closed his eyes briefly, feeling black waves swimming just on the verge of his consciousness. Was this how he, the great Invader ZIM, was going to die? Too bad he won't get a chance to say goodbye to the Dib.

His eyes snapped open, the sudden movement making his head swirl.

The Dib.

//On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by//

Through all of the long years spent on Earth only one being could keep up with him, spoil his plans, and occasionally help him. Only one being understood what it meant being alienated from everyone, including those closest to him.

The Dib.

The first and currently the last human to press his lips against Zim's during a fight, turning beat red after and running away. The only human to wrap both arms around Zim when the Irken wanted to give up and end the mission, offering comfort Zim had never known in his life. The Dib was the only human to show him not all human's were as stupid and cruel as he originally had thought, and, foremost, that their bodies were warm. And that that warmth can be offered to Zim whenever he needed it.

//Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare//

He turned his gaze to Kep, as the other Irken smashed the control's of his Computer, because it refused to obey his orders. He then moved to Zim's many inventions, mumbling something about getting rid of the 'former master', so he could take over. He narrowed his eyes in anger, rage filling his wounded body. A few years back he made an oath with himself – if the great Invade ZIM was ever going to die from someone's hands, they would belong to the Dib.

//I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive//

He weakly forced his body into a semi-sitting position, arm trembling with the effort of keeping the rest of him upright, the other hand wrapped tightly around the metal leg still pierced through his squeedley-spooch, what was left of his rational mind telling him he'll bleed to death sooner if he removed it.

His own spider-legs shot out of his PAK, lifting his body into the air. He dangled lifelessly for about a second, then charged at the intruder.

//I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying//

He would not allow this reject of Irk take over his base, his mission, his LIFE!! He was the great INVADER ZIM, AND HE WOULD NOT BE KILLED BY THIS BRAINLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!

Kep's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement of his seemingly mortally wounded victim, his spider legs springing out, and blocking the first lash. He wobbled from the force, three legs not good enough to protect him from the enraged Irken Invader. The next attack met flesh, ripping it with sickening ease.

//I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying//

Zim kept attacking with his metal legs, ripping the other Irken literally to shreds, his head filled with nothing except the need to survive, and destroy all that stood in its way. He couldn't stop not even when all that was left of Kep was nothing more than a pulp of bloodied flesh, the pieces of his PAK lying all over the underground base.

His eyes were screwed tightly shut as his upper spider legs hit the remains over and over, his small hands squeezing the metal rod embedded through his body so tightly his fingers hurt, the refusal to die still strong in him.

It was a yell of his name that stopped his onslaught, and he blinked through the tears he hadn't know were falling, looking up at the newcomer.

//I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me//

He smiled weakly at the sight of the Dib's face. He ignored the look of horror on his face. He staggered towards the human, his metal appendages indrawing into his PAK as soon as he was close enough. He fell bonelessly onto the human, strong hands catching him before he hit the floor.

"Zim!" the Dib shook him gently, and he winced. "Don't worry, I'll get help! You just hang in there!"

//I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me//

Zim cracked open one eye, and looked deep into Dibs eyes. "Don't worry." he rasped. "I will not die today."

He turned his attention away from the human, noticing in amusement that GIR had found a stick somewhere, and was currently poking what was left of Kep. He felt grateful for the crazy little robot, the fact that it was him that went to get the Dib more than obvious in his mind.

"Computer." he called out weakly, his eyes closing against the fatigue. "Enhance stasis mode. Heal all wounds."

//I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying//

He was slightly regretful when he felt the machine cords taking him out of the warm embrace, not even having the strength left to wince when the spider-leg was withdrawn from his body. He sighed in relief when he was put inside a regeneration tube, and fought down the urge to curl into the smeet-position, instead simply relaxing his body when it started to heal itself with the medicine forced into his system. He cracked open one eye, and smiled when he saw the Dib watching him from the outside.

Zim knew the human would be there when he awoke fully healed. He knew those warm arms would wait to give him a hug of comfort. He knew that the lips Dib was chewing in worry would be planted firmly against his own soon. He could hardly wait.

He only hoped GIR will have cleaned the mess up till that time. It would surely spoil the mood.


End file.
